Locked in Hell
by Shadsys Teddy
Summary: Sonic has finally been captured by Eggman and this time he isn't playing around! He wants our hero dead! Will this be the end for Sonic? Will his friends come to help him or will he make it out himself? WARNING: Contains minor cursing.


EGGMAN'S LAB...

Sonic spin-dashed into his enemy's lab, breaking through the door without breaking a sweat. He knew that he'll get the doctor good this time as he ran through the doors, destroying all the robots, cameras and doors that stood in his way of glory. Once he made it to the doctor's workroom and realized something, nobody was there. Sonic scratched his head in utter confusion. _Where is everybody?_

"Hey Egg-" he started before a anvil landed on him, crushing every single bone in his body. The egg shaped doctor came in with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Sonic." he greeted, pulling out a red Chaos emerald and looking at his reflection. "How are you feeling?"

"I _feel _that I wanna rip all the flesh out of that tiny little head of yours!" the hedgehog snapped back, trying to release himself while also feeling the fury of the huge weight too.

The doctor chuckled and pulled the weight off of the middle aged hedgehog and told two of his robots to place him into custody. Our hero tries to break free but the weakness in his bones give in, for they were to badly damaged to move. Once they got to the prison cell, the robots tossed Sonic in and left.

He hit the back wall head first and fell to the ground, crying in utter pain. The pain that all his limbs felt from a scale from one to ten were a straight one million as he tried to get up but he then dropped to the ground. _I can't believe Eggman finally got me. I must admit after fifteen years of trying to destroy me but failing he finally got me. _The hedgehog thought as he friends came to mind.

Pictures of him and his other team members Tails and Knuckles having football night at his place, Shadow and him racing, Amy and Cream preparing meals with Vanilla and the Chaotix solving another mystery came to mind. _All of my friends! What will they do without me? _He thought about it for a moment and saw complete chaos and everyone was dead!

_I CAN'T LEAVE THEM! _He then try to harvest the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds and realized that his body was way too weak. He sighed and lowered his head as tears began to form in his eyes. He then quickly raised his head to see Eggman come in. "Are you comfortable in here Sonic?" he asked, pulling out a remote from his pocket.

"I'm not comfortable until I see you _**DEAD**_ Eggman!" Sonic snapped as Eggman pressed the big red button in the middle of the remote. Two chains came down from the ceiling and grabbed Sonic's arms while two more chains pulled up to grab his legs so now he was completely stuck.

A smirk spread to cross the doctor's face as he pulled out another remote and pressed a button which made all the chains spread out, which made Sonic scream in pain as he stretched out. Once he let go of the button, the chains stopped and Sonic frowned with heavy breathing. Eggman walked over to Sonic and when down to his height.

"Do you think that I'm finished getting my revenge on the many times I lost to the lights of you?!" the doctor asked, his ghastly breath filling up Sonic's nose as he began to cough. "I won't be done until you're _**DEAD**_!"

"Yeah, you need to be done _talking_! Your breath smells like a skunk died in there." Sonic joked as the doctor pressed the button again and the chains spread out yet again, making Sonic stretch against his will. "Listen Julian, I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier and destroying all your precious toys. Now can you please let me go so I can continue living." he said through closed teeth.

Eggman let go of the button and smiled. "No, you're not going anywhere hedgehog." he said, gesturing his mustache and leaving the cell. Sonic sighed as he tried used his teeth to get free but the chain were strapped too tight for him to get loose. _I need to get Tails or Knuckles or ANYONE THAT CAN HELP ME!_

TAILS' LAB...

The twenty-three year old fox was busy in his lab, studying all forms of elements from the planet when he realized something. Sonic should have been back by now. _Sonic would have usually been back after destroying Eggman by now so where is he? _The fox when to his desk to get his cellphone and called Knuckles.

ANGEL ISLAND...

The thirty-one year old echidna was laying back and relaxing in the afternoon sun when his phone began to ring. He picked in up and said. "Hello?"

"Knux it's me, Tails. Have you seen Sonic today?" the fox said on the other line.

"Hey little bud..uh no I haven't seen Sonic today. Why?" Knuckles asked as he heard Tails sigh.

"Nothing, it's just that Sonic has been gone for quite some time now. Do you think he's-he's gone?" Tails sighed as a tear when down his face.

"Tails, this is Sonic we're talking about. He's never die in Eggman's hands." the echidna stated getting up and polishing the Master Emerald, putting the phone against the side of his head. "Now listen, he'll probably be back soon. So please quit your worrying."

TAILS' LAB...

The fox nodded and hung up. He wiped the tears that went down his face and walked to his work bench where a cup of iced coffee sat. The fox picked it up and took a sip, thinking about how his "big brother" was doing when an idea struck. _He could be with Shadow! _The fox thought as he placed his coffee on his bench and picked up his phone and dialed Rouge's number since Shadow doesn't have one.

ROUGE'S HOUSE...

The white thirty-three year old bat was exercising using her training video when all of a sudden her phone began to ring. She quickly paused the video and ran to the phone and asked. "What's up?"

"Hey Rouge." Tails greeted, thumping his fingers on the wooden arms of his chair worryingly on the other line. "Is Sonic with you or Shadow by any chance?"

"Nope, Big Blue only sees me on rare occasions and Shadow's on a mission right now so...yeah we haven't seen him." she replied as Tails immediately hung up.

TAILS' LAB...

The young adult two tailed fox was starting to lose hope on the fact that his "big brother" was still alive. He ran up to his room and grabbed all of his belongings and stuffing them into his old Albert Einstein backpack, even though all of his stuff couldn't fit, then took a last peek at his bedroom. "Tails!" someone called from downstairs. He ran down the stairs, in hope that it was Sonic but frowned to realize it was Amy with Cream and Cheese.

"Ames, what are you doing here?" Tails asked, scratching his head.

"Nice to see you too." Amy snapped back. "Anyways, where are you going?"

"Not of your freaking business that's where I'm going!" the fox snapped as he ran to his garage. The pink hedgehog flew through the air, did a couple cartwheels and landed in front of Tails' garage door, where Tails was going to go. The young fox sighed in defeat as he explained to his three friends that he was going off to look for Sonic and also that he wasn't bring anyone along.

"Tails, count me in!" Amy shouted, pumping up her right fist.

"Me too Tails!" Cream stated as Cheese cheered. Tails had a look on his face that it wasn't a good idea. In previous battles that they were in fifteen years ago, Amy and Cream were the damsels in distress. He knows that Amy has toughened up but little Cream...

"Cream you can't it's _way_ too dangerous." Tails explained as Cream pulled out a sword, which shocked both Amy and Tails.

"Look none of you know this but for the last fourteen years Knuckles been training my ass off to become this way. I'm _**NOT**_ your little girl anymore." she stated and walked to the garage door and opened it. Cheese followed.

"Wow." was all the two could say as they followed Cream into the garage. Once in, Tails grabbed his tools and a few pieces of wood along with metal. The four of them hopped into the X Tornado, that's totally seen better years and off they went.

BACK IN EGGMAN'S PRISON...

Sonic the Hedgehog was still cuffed against his will with no use to escape. He couldn't move and he didn't have any thing to eat or drink for several hours as his mouth felt like sand paper and his stomach began to rumble. "EGGMAN! I'm FREAKING THIRSTY AND DARN HUNGRY SO YA NEED TO GIVE ME A-" Sonic started before he started to cough as one of the robots threw sand paper and salt water at him.

"Eat it and like it." the robot said while walking away. Sonic looked down at his meal. Sand paper & salt water? _WHAT KIND OF MEAL IS THIS?! _He thought as he tried to bend down to drink the salty beverage, he felt his spine break and tried his best to release his limbs but he only got his arms free, luckily without harm.

_Yes!_ He cheered as he quickly release his legs. Afterward, his back began to hurt but he was okay. He was quite happy that he was free but there was still another problem: How is he going to get out of the cage? He took out the ring that was in his pocket and began to spin near one of the bars, breaking it and then moving on to the next one.

Once all of the bars were broken, he quickly barged through using his speed. Then the hedgehog quickly dashed off.

IN FRONT OF EGGMAN'S LAB...

Tails, Amy and Cream were standing outside, waiting for the robots to come out when all of a sudden, the famous blue blur ran by them then ran back in front of them. "What are you guys doing?" Sonic asked as Amy put him on the ground.

"Don't play with us!" Amy snapped. "We know your a-"

"TAILS, FOR YOUR 10th BIRTHDAY YOU ASKED ME CAN YOU GO TO THE CLUB WITH US BUT I SAY NOT UNTIL YOU'RE OLDER TAILS!" Sonic interrupted.

"Please everyone knows-" Amy started again.

"CREAM, WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE I LET YOU TRIED TO BRAID MY QUILLS EVEN IF I HAD TO TAKE WEEKS TO GET THE KNOTS OUT!" Sonic interrupted yet again.

"Okay, you're Sonic." Amy said, letting him go. The four friends were happy to see that Sonic was still alive as they headed home in the X Tornado and that night, Tails smiled at the window as Sonic waved goodbye to him and went for his nightly run.


End file.
